A l'abri
by Resiliency6
Summary: En cette froide nuit d'hiver, le Prince Soma s'interroge. Où est donc passé son fidèle serviteur ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec lui ? Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il si rassuré quand celui-ci lui revient ? - CORRIGE -


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un OS de Kuroshitshuji avec un couple qui manque terriblement dans le fandom français, un Agni/Soma. Je trouve que c'est un couple vraiment adorable, mais personne n'écrit dessus. Voila pourquoi j'ai décidé, grâce à une amie très chère, de faire un petit OS sur eux, composé d'un lemon.**

**Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il traînait sur mon ordinateur et j'ai décidé de le finir aujourd'hui, puisque ce sont les vacances. C'est en quelques sortes pour fêter mon premier jour de vacances.**

**Je voulais aussi dédicacer cet OS à la personne sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour : Anais Malefoy-Nott. C'est donc elle qui m'a demandé un jour de faire un OS sur ce couple et j'ai relevé le défi. Bon, ça fait bien trois semaines qu'il est programmé, mais avec les dernières semaines de cours qui ont été encore plus éprouvantes que le reste de l'année, je n'ai pas pu vraiment le continuer.**

**Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Yana Toboso.**

**Bon, assez de blabla, place à la lecture !**

**(Cette version est corrigée)**

* * *

A l'abri

A l'extérieur de la chambre les flocons de neige tombaient du ciel en virevoltant, poussés au gré du vent, puis ils se posaient au sol sur le manteau blanc que l'hiver avait emmené avec lui pour la saison froide. Les lampadaires illuminaient les rues sombres de la ville splendide qu'était Londres. Peu de personne traînaient encore dans les rues, le froid mordant obligeant même les plus braves à rentrer chez eux. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée, pourtant, tout le monde ne dormait pas.

C'était le cas du Prince Soma qui, assit sur une chaise proche de la fenêtre, regardait la neige tomber doucement, avec une sorte de fascination au fond de ses yeux dorés. Il aimait particulièrement l'Angleterre pour cela, la plus belle des saisons, l'hiver et tout ce qu'il ramenait avec lui : Le froid glacial qui contraignait chacun à rester chez eux, savourer un bon feu de cheminée et une tasse de lait chaud, le ciel grisâtre qui lui rappelait étrangement la couleur des yeux de son serviteur, les flocons blancs, de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Agni et qui tombaient, parfois tranquillement, parfois violemment, avant de se poser sur le sol déjà gelé…

Oui, c'était tout cela qu'aimait Soma, dans cette saison qu'il n'avait pas dans son pays. Mais, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était partager ses moments-là avec son fidèle serviteur. Sauf qu'en cet instant même, Agni n'était pas là. Cette nuit encore il avait disparu.

Ils avaient trouvé l'hospitalité chez ce très cher Ciel Phantomhive, dans sa demeure de Londres. L'affaire de ces personnes pendues juste avant le concours de curry n'était toujours pas résolue et le jeune comte ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, enfin, de ce que Soma avait compris.

Mais pour lui, ces personnes importaient peu. Lui, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant, était l'étrange absence de son serviteur personnel. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui ? Etait-il parti rejoindre quelqu'un ? Et si oui, qui ?

Tant de questions qui taraudaient le pauvre esprit de Soma, qui commençait à ressentir une certaine jalousie envers la personne qui pouvait bien retenir son Agni loin de lui. Bon sang, mais il devrait normalement être avec lui ! Il devrait être là, à le réchauffer, lui, et personne d'autre. Mais… et si c'était ça… si Agni était allé réchauffer quelqu'un d'autre ! Une catin ou une autre femme…

Cette possibilité coupa efficacement le souffle du Prince, qui se refusa à imaginer son fidèle serviteur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Une boule se formait déjà dans sa gorge et, son estomac se retourna à cette image. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras autour, et sa tête entre ses genoux. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur son haut de pyjama. Des sanglots le secouèrent violemment et il resserra davantage sa prise autour de ses jambes.

Sa couverture glissa quelque peu de ses épaules, mais il la sentit remonter. Surpris, il releva la tête et tomba droit sur deux orbes gris ardoise. Il retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues humides et une voix résonner à ses oreilles.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, mon prince ?

Sans plus attendre, Soma entoura de ses bras le cou d'Agni et vint nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, rapprochant davantage son serviteur de lui. Ce dernier fut fort surpris mais ne dit rien et encercla à son tour la taille de son prince.

\- Agni, où étais-tu ? Dit la voix, enrouée à cause des sanglots, de Soma. Je t'attendais tu sais ?!

Le susnommé allait de surprise en surprise, d'autant plus à la suite de cette révélation, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Si son prince lui demandait cela c'était parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, non ? Son comportement ne pouvait tromper, mais pourquoi son si cher prince pleurait ? Lui avait-il fait autant de peine en le laissant en ce soir d'hiver ? De là à sangloter de la sorte, à laisser échapper des larmes si sincères qu'elles en devenaient douloureuses… Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler où il était allé, malgré que sincèrement, il voulait apaiser les craintes de son prince adoré.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon prince ! Je suis là, à présent, et je ne vous quitterai plus !

Le prince raffermit encore son étreinte, obligeant le domestique à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le petit fauteuil. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une couverture les recouvrant à moitié. Les deux hommes se sentaient chacun apaisés par la présence de l'autre, leurs chaleurs les enveloppant. Soma avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Agni et celui-ci avait reposé sa tête sur celle du prince.

Soudain, d'un mouvement rapide, le plus jeune se plaça sur les jambes de son serviteur, assis à califourchon sur lui. Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et commença à embrasser le pauvre Agni, qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Soma forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche avec plaisir pour recevoir le muscle chaud.

Ils gémirent tous les deux de concert quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Cette sensation était inédite pour eux. La langue brûlante du souverain lécha efficacement le palais d'Agni, suça avidement ses dents, croqua délicieusement sa langue… C'était un baiser désespéré, celui d'un être abandonné. Un baiser furieusement douloureux, comme celui d'un être se noyant et ayant besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, juste avant de mourir… un baiser au goût de désespoir. Il n'avait rien de vraiment amoureux ou passionné, juste… amer.

Pourtant, ce fut un baiser auquel Agni répondit avec la même avidité. Peut-être auraient-ils voulu, tous les deux, que ce baiser soit plus doux, plus tendre, plus amoureux… Comme un vrai premier baiser, celui que l'on donne pour la première fois et qui reste gravé dans nos mémoires jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Peut-être auraient-ils voulu qu'il soit passionné et ardent, comme un dernier baiser, celui qui marque la fin de quelque chose, d'une histoire… Comme un baiser d'adieu en somme, celui des amants qui vont se quitter et se perdre à jamais. Pourtant, celui-ci leur convint parfaitement, ni doux, ni passionné, juste entre les deux, un baiser affligé… Comme eux.

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent encore, doucement, presque religieusement. La main bandée d'Agni caressa la joue de son Prince… Non ! De son Dieu… à lui… rien qu'à lui ! Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce que penser pourvoir échapper à l'emprise qu'avait sa divinité sur lui ? Échapper à ces sentiments qui, depuis le premier jour, l'avaient étreint et ne l'avaient jamais relâché. Et Soma ainsi assis sur ses genoux, lui souriant tendrement, avec soulagement, les yeux encore scintillants des précédentes larmes, une auréole de lumière semblant briller autour de sa tête, Agni sut. Il sut que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait se séparer de son Prince.

Le dit Prince approcha son visage près de son oreille et murmura :

\- Fais-moi l'amour Agni ! Fais-moi l'amour et montre-moi qui est ton véritable Dieu !

Le serviteur tressaillit violemment à ces paroles. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti de telles décharges électriques dans son corps, jamais voix ne lui avait parut plus sensuelle, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair et à faire éperdument l'amour, qu'avec son si précieux joyau. Sans plus de préambules, il souleva son Prince de ses genoux, le plaça entre ses bras forts et se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante vers le lit. Il y déposa son paquet, avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve, sur les oreillers moelleux et commença à se dévêtir.

Agni décida que, ce soir, pour Soma, pour SA première fois, il lui ferait l'amour amoureusement. Pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses compagnes d'un soir, lorsqu'il était encore un être sans moral et sans scrupules. Ce temps-là était depuis longtemps révolu.

Il se mit ensuite à genoux sur le rebord du lit et se pencha, lentement, vers son Prince bien-aimé. Il cueillit avec délicatesse les lèvres pleines du jeune homme allongé, celui-ci ayant tranquillement attendu que son majordome se déshabille. D'ailleurs, il devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt bien gâté par la déesse Kali. Il se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux en imaginant l'énorme engin en face de lui, EN lui.

Agni, ayant bien vu la gêne évidente de son amour, s'empressa de le rassurer à l'aide de mots doux et de baisers-papillon sur le visage. Le serviteur se mit à déshabiller avec délicatesse celui qu'il considérait comme son Dieu personnel et, lorsque ce dernier fut aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, honorant à sa manière son Altesse. Il se mit à lui caresser le torse tandis que Soma laissait échapper des soupirs de bien-être. Enfin, son serviteur serait complètement à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Cependant, les mains du prince ne restèrent pas inactives et partirent caresser les bras musclés et les épaules fortes d'Agni. Celui-ci continuait sa besogne, c'est-à-dire, à ce moment-là, sucer l'un des tétons durci du prince. Soma laissa échapper un soupir plus fort que les autres, ce qui eu le don d'exciter fortement le serviteur qui se réjouissait au plus haut point de pouvoir faire gémir son souverain. Agni commença à s'occuper de l'autre téton, le léchant, l'aspirant entre ses dents.

Puis, il revint quémander un baiser au prince, que celui-ci accepta avec plaisir, pénétrant la bouche du domestique de sa langue pour un patin vertigineux qui leur fit voir des étoiles. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Soma. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, il voulait sentir son serviteur à l'intérieur de lui pour une étreinte charnelle. Alors, il renversa Agni sur le côté et se plaça à califourchon sur ses hanches, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit se rencontrer leurs érections grandissantes et les fit frissonner.

\- Mon Prince, êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Murmura Agni. Après cela, vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière.

Pour seul réponse, il vit son prince basculer en arrière, l'entraînant sur lui, puis prendre sa main pour la diriger vers sa bouche. Il s'appliqua à lécher chaque doigt et à les enrober de sa salive avant de les diriger vers son entrée. Agni, très surpris de l'initiative du jeune souverain, se réveilla au moment où il sentit ses doigts entrer dans l'antre étroite et chaude de son Soma. Celui-ci tira quelques grimaces de douleur, mais il voulait depuis tellement longtemps son très cher Agni qu'il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Pour le serviteur, sentir ses doigts au plus profond de son maître était une sensation vraiment grisante, et il se consacra à enfoncer ses doigts toujours plus profondément pour toucher cette tâche tant convoité.

Quand il entendit son Prince hurler de plaisir, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il continua ainsi, durant un moment, à faire crier son amour de plaisir sous ses mains. Malheureusement, leurs deux érections leur faisaient de plus en plus mal et le domestique, considérant son amant prêt, plaça son sexe proéminent à son entrée, avant de pousser quelque peu. Soma, de douleur, laissa couler quelques larmes qu'Agni s'employa à faire disparaître en embrassant son visage tant aimé et en caressant son érection. Presque aussitôt, le prince se sentit mieux et son serviteur continua sur sa lancée, poussant plus intimement à l'intérieur de son amant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la garde, il débuta de lents mouvements, tentant d'habituer Soma à son intrusion. Ce dernier ne put retenir des gémissements de volupté de sortir de sa délicieuse bouche, qui se transformèrent bien vite en véritables cris de jouissance lorsque son domestique entama des va-et-vient plus puissants et langoureux. Plus les mouvements se faisaient rapides, plus les deux amants criaient et gémissaient à l'unisson. Soma s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules d'Agni, y laissant des traces rouges et, le serviteur, lui, avait passé ses bras autour du corps frêle de son maître adoré, le collant davantage contre lui.

Puis, dans un dernier mouvement, la jouissance les emporta, les faisant exploser en même temps, l'un sur son ventre, l'autre dans l'intimité jusque-là inviolée du plus jeune. Agni retomba lourdement sur Soma, qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle, repus et heureux comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient été. Soudain, Agni sentit quelque chose d'humide s'échouer dans son cou, et relevant la tête, il découvrit son Prince en train de pleurer. Il paniqua.

\- Mon Prince, mais enfin, qu'avez-vous ? Je vous ai fait mal ? Vous n'avez pas apprécié ? Vous… vous regrettez ? Souffla-t-il, désespéré.

\- Non… non, Agni, c'était parfait ! Je ne pouvais … rêver mieux pour ma… ma première fois ! Tu as été… tu as été merveilleux ! Je… je t'aime… Agni !

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre domestique, qui éclata en sanglots à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son maître.

\- Moi aussi… moi aussi, je… je vous aime, mon Prince, mon Dieu, mon… mon Soma ! Fit-il, la voix empli de sanglots d'Agni.

Soma lui caressa tendrement la tête, passant dans ses cheveux blancs si fascinants, lui embrassant de temps en temps le sommet du crâne. Lorsque le plus âgé se calma, il se laissa tomber un peu sur le côté, réalisant qu'il étouffait presque son amant de son poids. Cependant il ne lâcha pas le corps de son amour, le serrant encore plus contre lui, au plus grand plaisir de Soma qui se blottit contre son torse. Le domestique attrapa la couverture sous eux et les en recouvrit. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était en hiver, et que, maintenant que la température avait baissé, il faisait froid dans la chambre.

Ce fut en regardant les flocons tomber par la fenêtre en face du lit, que les deux amants s'endormirent peu à peu. Mais avant cela, Soma demanda une dernière chose à son amour :

\- Agni, promets-moi que tu seras à jamais à mes côtés !

\- Je vous le promets… mon amour !

Et ainsi, ils s'endormirent, blottit ensemble, l'un apaisé, l'autre heureux.

FIN

* * *

**Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
